A. Field of the Invention
On long trips it is sometimes difficult to find a comfortable position, particularly if an individual wants to sleep. The main problem in trying to sleep on a long trip is the support of the head. Often times on long airplane rides a small pillow is used, but the pillow often slips out from under the head and therefore wakes the person up. The same is also true of long car rides.
Additionally, people who have neck problems or have difficulty holding the neck would also benefit from this particular idea in that it would lend support to the neck muscles.
B. Prior Art
There are other travel pillows that attempt to reform the same function, however, these are all performed with substantial differences in the material and/or contour of the pillow.
Example of these other devices are Syiek U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,094 or Jung U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,177, and Silver U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,349.
All travel pillows including this device support the head in some manner or fashion. However, none of the prior relevant art uses an insert or a strap to connect the device to the individual.
This device is very portable and supports the head by using a strap, which extends across the person's body. It can also be adjusted to the individual's body shape and size.